Long Time No See
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: After Po gets a message from Song, Tigress found out and spied on them. Read to see what happens next. (Another Crappy summary)


Long Time No See

**Here's another story while waiiting for the Jade Gem to be out.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Valley of Peace, the people were busy in the village. Master Shifu was in the training hall, watching Po and the Five train. After training he called them to talk about something.

"I called you here for a special announcement." Master Shifu started when they all grouped up. "I have been given a message from the north saying that I have been invited to see a special event this Saturday. I will be gone for a couple of days, so I am giving all of you a day off for a week." He concluded.

"Woohoo!" Po celebrated. Shifu looked at him then continued.

"I expect that nothing goes wrong here at the Jade Palace while I'm gone."

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five bowed.

"Good, I'll be leaving shortly." Master Shifu said as he went out of the training hall.

Po and his friends followed and went to the barracks to get some lunch. Po was cooking and the Five were chatting until Zeng came in.

"Excuse me masters," Zeng started, "There's mail for the Dragon Warrior." Zeng concluded as he handed Po a scroll.

"Thanks Zeng." Po said as he placed the scroll in his pocket.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Tigress asked.

"I'm gonna read it after lunch." Po replied as he continued to cook. After a few minutes, Po passed everyone a bowl of noodle soup. "Order up." Po said as he passed the bowls. Then they started to eat their soup. Po was drinking his soup and decided to read the scroll. He reached in his pocket and took out the scroll. He started to read the scroll in his right hand and drank the soup while at it.

_Dear Po,_

_I'm back in the Valley and I decided to pay a little visit. I want to spend my entire day with you. I missed you! I'll be there at the Jade Palace a few minutes after you get this message._

_Love,  
Song_

Po read the message and almost choked on his spoon. The others noticed this and asked what's wrong.

"Um...nothing...nothing's wrong. The letter is just some fan mail." Po quickly said as he stood up and went out.

"What's wrong with Po?" Monkey asked as he drank his soup. Tigress was deep in thought on why Po acted strange recently.

_With Po..._

Po entered his room and placed the scroll on a small table.

"Oh my gosh! Song's coming back to see me!" Po whispered to himself excitedly. He frantically went around his room and looked for something.

"What should I give her when she comes?" Po whispered to himself. Then he gave up, knowing he can't find anything in his room and that he would just give her some flowers.

"Maybe I should make myself look fine for her." Po said to himself as he looked at the mirror. He combed some of his fur and cleaned some dirt on his face.

While he was preparing himself, Po didn't notice that Tigress was at the door.

"Po? You in here?" Tigress said as she opened the door a little.

"Tigress!" Po said as he saw Tigress enter. "What do you want?" Po added.

"I was just wondering why did you act strange during lunch. Is something wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing's wrong Ti, I just got fan mail that's all." Po replied calmly. "Anyways, Ti, do I look fine to you?" Po asked.

"What do you mean by you look fine?" Tigress asked confused.

"You know, if I look clean or good to be seen by someone." Po replied.

"Just be yourself and you'll look fine." Tigress said.

"OK, great, thanks Ti, got to go." Po said as he quickly ran out.

_'What is going on?'_ Tigress thought as she followed Po out. She saw Po picking a bunch of flowers and got out.

_'Where is he going with those flowers?' _Tigress thought then went back. She stopped by Po's room and saw the scroll. She went in and took the scroll. She read it and gasped.

_'That thief's coming back?' _Tigress thought. _'I've got to go tell Viper about this.' _She added as she went out, bringing the scroll with her.

She looked for Viper around the barracks and found her in her room, of course. She knocked before entering and closed the door shut.

"What do you want Ti?" Viper asked.

"It's this letter given to Po." Tigress replied as she handed the scroll to Viper.

"What about it?" Viper asked as she finished reading. "Song's just coming to see Po. Nothing's wrong." She added.

"That's the problem, she might be up to something." Tigress started, "She might steal something, or maybe trick Po again."

"It clearly said in the letter that she would spend her entire day with Po." Viper inquired, "I think there going on a date!" She added giving a small smile.

Tigress froze on the word 'date'. "I don't think there going on a date, I think that thief is trying to trick Po." Tigress said.

"Tigress, relax. Song just wants to see Po again." Viper said. "I think Song loves Po." She added.

"Well, I'm gonna follow him and see if anything's wrong." Tigress said as she headed towards the door. Viper just rolled her eyes at Tigress' action then realized something.

"Your jealous, are you?" Viper asked with a grin.

Tigress stopped in her tracks and looked at Viper. "What do you mean I'm jealous?" She said.

"You know, your jealous that Po going to hang out with Song." Viper said.

"Wha ... Look, I'm not jealous of her." Tigress said as she went to the door.

"Denying means it's true." Viper said.

"So what should I do? Tell that I'm jealous of Song even if I'm not?" Tigress said.

"Come on Ti, I know you love Po, you just don't like anyone to know." Viper replied earning her a glare from Tigress.

" . NOT. LOVE. PO!" Tigress snarled.

"You sure?" Viper asked, not afraid of her.

"Yes I'm sure!" Tigress snapped. "We're just friends." She added.

"Alright, but I still think you like him." Viper said. Then Tigress left the room.

_'I don't love Po.'_ Tigress thought. _'He's just a clumsy, fat, lazy, silly, cute... wait, what am I thinking?!' _Tigress thought as she shook it off. Then she went out to follow Po.

_With Po..._

Po was waiting at the bottom of the steps for Song while he was holding a bunch of flowers.

_'When would she come? I'm getting so excited!' _Po thought.

Then far off the distance, a snow leopard was walking towards the steps.

"Hello Po, nice to see you again." The leopard said.

"Hi Song, nice to see you too." Po replied. They chatted for a while and walked to Mr. Ping's.

What both of them didn't know was that a tiger was watching over them on a roof. The tiger jumped from one roof to another and watched the two on their little 'date'.

Po and Song sat down on a table and ordered some noodles. They ate quietly while Tigress was just watching them on a rooftop. Tigress was still watching them and a lot of stuff were going on her head.

_'What's that thief doing with Po!'_ She thought. "Why am I feeling this way?" Tigress said to herself. _'Am I really in lo...love with Po?'_ She thought again, _'Keep yourself together Tigress, you are not in love with that cute, funny...Whoa, snap out of it!'_ She shook her head out of thoughts. Then she continued on watching Po and Song.

After they ate, Po and Song decided to go on a walk. While they were walking, they were talking about their adventures after their last meeting. Tigress was following them without getting seen and saw both of them sit under a tree. She crept behind them and climbed up the tree they were under on. She listened to their conversation attentively and never made a sound.

"So Song, was it an awesome day or what?" Po asked.

"Yeah it was." Song replied. "So Po, how was your life in the Jade Palace after we last saw each other?" She asked.

"It was fine," Po started, "And I think I fell in love with someone."

"Who is it?" Song asked, "I also fell in love with someone."

Tigress just looked in shock, "Blech." She whispered to herself. _'Are they both in love with each other?' _She thought.

"Who is it?" Po asked. Tigress braced herself for what will Song say, _'Po?' _She thought.

"It's a lion named Dao." Song replied. Tigress was in shock, _'So she's not in love with Po?'_ She thought.

"Really? Are both of you in a relationship or something?" Po asked, happy for his friend.

"Yes we are." Song replied, "So, what's the name of your love and are you both in relationship?"

"Um...No were not," Po replied, "I'm not sure I can tell you."

"Come on Po, I'm your friend." Song inquired.

"Uh...I ...don't know..." Po said. Tigress was still in the tree listening. _'So who's Po in love with?' _Tigress thought. Then she heard a crack, _'Uh oh.' _She thought.

"Please Po. I won't tell." Song promised.

"Alright," Po gave up, "I'm in love with a girl I knew for a long time... and her name...is..."

Then out of nowhere, Tigress falls in front of them.

"TIGRESS!" Po exclaimed as Tigress got up. "What are you doing here?!" Po said. Song was also shocked to see Po's partner in Kung Fu.

"Oh Po, I was just..." Tigress tried to make an excuse but Song spoke up first.

"Were you spying on us?" Song said.

"Um...No! I was..." Tigress sighed, "Yes, I was spying on you two."

"Why were you spying on us?" Po asked.

"I spied on you guys cause I thought Song might do something sneaky." Tigress thought. Song looked at her for a while then smiled.

"Come on Po, let's get you back at the palace, and Tigress..." Song said as she looked at Tigress who was looking down, ashamed. "Let's have a little talk later." Song said. Tigress sighed back.

After they got to the top of the Thousand Steps, Po went to his room while Song and Tigress stayed to have a little chat.

"I'm sorry for spying on you two, Song." Tigress started.

"It's okay Tigress," Song replied, "And I think I know why."

Tigress froze at this, "What do you mean?" She said nervously.

"You know what I mean," Song started, "You followed us because you like Po, right?"

"What?!" Tigress asked shocked, "I don't like Po!"

"Really?" Song said in a sarcastic tone. "That's what I first said to Wu when she thought that I'm in love with Dao, the lion." She added.

Tigress was looking at her with a glare, then she sighed in defeat.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I'm in love with him or not." Tigress spoke up.

"I think you do, I can see it through your action on spying on us." Song replied. Tigress sighed again.

"Also, I think Po likes you too, since he said that he fell in love with someone he knew for a long time and I don't think Po knew a lot of girls except for me, you, and Viper." Song added, "Surely he's not in love with me since he thinks of me as a friend and I also think he thinks of Viper as a sister."

"You maybe right." Tigress sighed.

"Just tell him." Song said as she placed a paw on Tigress' shoulder. Tigress nodded back and went in the palace.

"Thanks, Song." Tigress said as she went through the door.

"No problem." Song said as she went down the steps.

Tigress was walking towards the barracks, thinking about her talk with Song. _'She's right, I am in love with Po. I should tell him.'_ She thought as she entered the barracks and went in front is Po's room.

"Po? Are you in there?" She asked.

"Come in." A voice called out. Tigress entered and saw Po sitting on his bed.

"So Po, how was you day with Song?" Tigress asked as if she didn't know that she spied on them.

"You know, it was fine, had something to eat and told a few jokes." Po replied. Then a long awkward silence was there.

"So Po," Tigress started, breaking the silence, "Who did you fall in love with?"

"Um...someone..." Po said nervously. Tigress noticed it then waited for Po to tell the truth. After waiting for a while, she spoke up.

"It's me isn't it?" She said.

Po looked at her in shock and was still nervous. "What? No... Why do you think it's you? I mean, come on..." Po replied.

"Just drop the act, Dragon Warrior." Tigress said in her serious tone.

"Alright, I'll admit it." Po sighed, "I ...I'm...I'm in love with you...Tigress."

"Po..." Tigress said but got cut off.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Tigress, I mean, who could love a fat, lazy, waste of space, panda. Well, maybe my dad but you get the point!" Po continued.

"Po!" Tigress yelled getting his attention.

"Ah! Tigress, don't hurt me!" Po said as he raised his paws to his face.

"Po," Tigress started, "I would."

"Wait, what?" Po asked as he lowered his paws. "You would love me?" He added.

"Yes because I'm already in love with you." Tigress said. Po froze in shock, _'She loves me?' _He thought.

"Am I dreaming or AM I DREAMING?!" Po said. Then before he knew it, Tigress kissed him on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Tigress broke away.

"Your definitely not dreaming." Tigress smiled at Po who was still reeling in from the kiss.

"That was...AWESOME!" Po said when he got out of the trance. "Who wouldn't knew it, Master Tigress, master of the hard style, is in love with the Dragon Warrior!" Po said as he fist pumps the air. Tigress chuckled a little at this. Then she remembered that Shifu might not allow their relationship.

"Po, remind me that we should tell Master Shifu about our new relationship when he gets back." Tigress said. Po froze at this,_ 'Oh yeah, Master Shifu might not accept this relationship.' _He thought.

"Got it Ti." Po answered.

"See ya, Po." Tigress said as she walked out.

"See ya too." Po said as he laid on his bed, thinking about what happened, _'Tigress is in love with me, hard to believe but it's true.'_ Po thought. Then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**Done and done. Do you like the story? Anyways, See ya next time when i post my other stories. Lj OUT!**


End file.
